Aye to Zee!
by BlameTheCharmx3
Summary: Letter A: Air. It's senior graduation and Sasuke's highly annoyed. "DON'T LEAVE. I LOVE YOU!" Ugh. Shut up, Sakura. SasuSaku


**(**_HAPPY SUMMERRR GUYSSS :3**)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_**"Air"**_

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Sasukeeee-kun!"

Dark, onyx eyes nonchalantly scanned the crowd of graduating students on the football field, ignoring the rosette sitting next to him. Sakura merely pouted before scooting closer to him on the bench and grabbing onto his arm tightly, "I can't believe he's graduating!"

The Uchiha groaned, trying to slip his arm away from her, but she didn't budge. "Nooo! Kami!" The girl pulled on him, making the sixteen year old grunt, "Take this stupid butthead instead!"

Said butthead frowned then placed a hand on her forehead and pushed her away from his shoulder. "Like you could last a day without me."

"Uh. Excuse me! I could so—" Apple green orbs suddenly widened, "NEJI-SENPAAAAI!" As soon as his name was announced, she grabbed Sasuke by the collar and excitedly jumped out of her seat to wave her arms. Exasperated, she plopped back down. The small girl let go of his shirt and dramatically opened her arms, successfully hitting Sasuke in the gut, "I love you, Neji-kun! Don't leave!"

"He doesn't know you exist." The Uchiha scowled, glaring at the general area where the Hyuga was most likely located.

Pout. "He knows my name… And he helped me—"

"—Once."

"But Sasuke-kun!" She grabbed his arm again, "He saved my life!"

"… He gave you a Band-Aid…" He narrowed his eyes at her when she was about to protest, "And no… You wouldn't have bled to death."

Sakura clamped her mouth shut then spoke again,"… Irrelevant." She glared at him, "He's my Senior obsession!"

"But you don't _love _him."

"… Also irrelevant."

He merely rolled his eyes at her reply.

After a moment of silence, she smiled sweetly, "You're my Junior obsession, Sasu-chan… Am I yours?"

He looked at her, bored, then smoothly slid away from her. She playfully scowled, "Hey!"

Loud applause erupted from those surrounding them, and she hopped onto her feet. "Oh Kami!" Sasuke stood up as well, briefly noticing that she barely came up to his shoulder. The girl cursed, "Dude! We gotta get down there before a mob forms!"

"… Too late."

Sasuke watched, amused, as she groaned and flapped the long sleeves of his hoodie in frustration. The shorts she was wearing were barely visible under his clothing and her black, hightops converse were worn out.

Sakura slyly smiled, "Here's what we're gonna do, pretty boy—" At the nickname, Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "—We are gonna jump!"

He glanced over the railing. Well, yeah he could probably do it, but could the midget over there really co— Oh shit. "Sakura, you idiot!"

She jumped... And landed. Sorta.

"Chaaah yee! I was totally a ninja in my past life!" Her best friend landed with grace and she stuck a tongue out at him, "Show off!" The male looked at her blankly, then lightly hit the back of her head, "Don't ever do that again, Baka."

"Who you calling 'Baka'!"

He was about to retort, but she disappeared. He groaned. "Fuckin' brat." And he entered the crowd.

Instead of finding her, she found him. Long, aqua painted fingers wrapped around his pale wrist while he slightly jumped in surprise. She whispered, "Stalking like a pro, bitches."

"…"

Neji was about ten feet away.

She looked up at Sasuke. "I want a hug."

He snorted.

Pout. "That's like… My lifetime dream!"

"Then go over there."

Scared, Sakura closed her eyes and opened her arms. "I-I'm actually alright with just an air hug. Maybe even an air kiss?"

In her daze, she didn't hear her best friend call the senior over. With one push, she was in the arms of the brunette. "Sakura-san," He said politely.

She blushed, "Senpai! I-I!... Good luck with college."

He smiled a soft smile, "And you with your last year of high school." Neji let go, "Ja?"

As soon as the brunette was out of sight, Sakura turned around and jumped on Sasuke, "I FREAKIN' LOVE YOU, MAN!" She started squealing like a fangirl and finally, the Uchiha had had it with her obsession over the Hyuga.

"Sakura."

"Yes?" She dreamily sighed.

He grabbed ger by the chin, "Hn." And he kissed her.

Suddenly shy, she responded and then laughed into the kiss when his hands unintentionally ticked her sides, "I'm assuming that your lifetime dream was to "air" kiss your Junior obsession?"

He rolled his eyes, "Aa."

And he kissed her again.

* * *

-xoxo-

_Kay. Well.. Awk ending. Um._

_Hi guys. It's been awhile. Sorry /: _

_If you guys have been wondering, Oddly Familiar was banned/deleted/removed... Idk why but I'm assuming it was because I used the word "Fuck" in the summary... Making it not "G" rated. Um. I don't have any saved chapters due to my recent laptop change... From the dead one. And... Yeah idunno if I'm gonna continue that story. _

_I don't have time over the summer to rewrite everything... But for sure I will try to continue if admins do happen to read my email and give me back my story._

_Otherwise... Well yeah. Sorry._

_Xoxo,_

_BTCx3_


End file.
